1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to control of a power supply for a vehicle, more particularly to a control system and control method of a solar power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
To solve the problem of energy shortage and more and more severe environmental pollution, the new energy (including electric energy and solar energy) are utilized in vehicles. The utilization of the solar energy to charge the vehicle, not only reduces the environmental pollution and protects the environment, but also, prolongs the driving range of the vehicle.
At present, the application of the solar energy to electric vehicles is to provide power to the battery after starting the vehicle. The disadvantage is that: when the vehicle is parked, the solar energy is not used for the vehicle, not realizing maximum utilization of the solar energy to charge the vehicle.